Our family rules
The concept here is simple. You have five magic eggs. Each number displayed in brackets by a rule is how many magic eggs will be demolished. If all your five magic eggs are demolished, you will be grounded (a.k.a not allowed to roleplay with us) for one or two weeks, depending on your offenses. ---- No prep talk (e.g. Typing Like This). We are a family that does not do that. (Depends) Nobody in the family is to be found bullying or harrassing any other family member. This also includes racism, the use of ethnic slurs, LGBT+phobia, etc. (One egg) Always remember that you ARE loved, and are not worthless. Please don't act like nobody cares about you, as we do. We're actually nice! That's new. (N/A) If you are talking about someone, please talk about said person nicely. Use their proper pronouns and do not misgender them. If it's an honest mistake, that's a free pass.(Depends) Always be yourself! If you're silly, be silly! If you're sporty, be sporty! If you love spooky things, go ahead and do that! The Hamiltons don't support being something you're not. If you're gay/trans/etc in or out of rp, we will support you. We're not mean. (N/A) Always take constructive criticism politely. It helps people improve on everything. Whether its a sport, drawing, it'll be helpful. Without criticism, nobody would be able to improve.(Depends) You can wear what you want, but dress formally when needed,, wear swimwear to swim, wear dresses or tuxedos for special events etc. (N/A) Think of others before yourself, depending the size of their problem. If you are ill, and they simply need something from the top shelf, please look after yourself first. (One egg) Be open to try new things. (One egg) If at first you do not succeed, try again! (N/A) Never swear in front of youngers or pookies.(One egg) Never interrupt people. If you have something to say, be polite and say it when the other is done/is taking a break from talking. (One egg) Say sorry when needed. ONLY. If someone bullied you, and you punched them in self-defense, they should be apologizing, not you. (One egg) Respect Odrey, the head of the household, whenever you are expected to stop doing something disruptive or harmful. (Two eggs) Have a valid reason before you quit. Please don't just quit without telling us, or leave for a stupid reason (e.g. I don't want to be in this family anymore, because it's not as good as the (insert name) family.) (Four eggs) Remember not to join another family while you're in our family. If you're going to join another family, TELL US FIRST. (Four eggs) At the Hamiltons, you are not expected to always wear layered clothes. Mix it up a notch and try something new. We are not saying you should wear one outfit, then wear said outfit for the rest of the month. (One egg) Always wear the family pin (Leaf Pin, id 702) so we can tell you're actually in our family.(Depends on how long you go without the pin, one egg for every day you go without it if you're online)